purosystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Omega
|birth_place = Transcona, Manitoba, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |trainer= Bobby Jay Vance Nerada Mentallo |billed = Waikiki Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Pokemon Stadium |debut= July 1, [002 |retired = }} Tyson Smith (October 16, 1983) is a Canadian professional wrestler, best known by his ring name Kenny Omega. He primarily wrestles for several American independent promotions, including Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where he is a former World Champion, Ring of Honor and Premier Championship Wrestling and in Japan for Dramatic Dream Team and New Japan Pro Wrestling. He was signed to a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in November 2005 and was assigned to Deep South Wrestling, before later asking for and was granted his release in September 2006. In Dramatic Dream Team he received a big push with the team Golden Lovers (with Kota Ibushi), becoming tag team champions. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Aoi Shoudou'' (Cross-legged fisherman buster) **''Croyt's Wrath'' (Electric chair dropped into a bridging German suplex, sometimes from the second rope) – Innovated **''Katayoku no Tenshi'' / One-Winged Angel (One-handed electric chair driver) **''V-Trigger'' (Running knee strike) – 2016–present; parodied from Shinsuke Nakamura *'Signature moves' **''Hadouken'' (Double palm thrust to the opponent's chest) **''EX Hadouken'' (High-impact double palm thrust to a kneeling opponent's face, with theatrics) **''Flash Man's Time Stopper'' (Step-up enzuigiri, with theatrics) **''Kotaro Krusher'' (Leapfrog transitioned into a one-handed bulldog) **''Tony Jaa'' (Running double knee strike, with theatrics) **''Greetings From Winnipeg'' (Low blow, with theatrics) **Missile dropkick **Multiple suplex variations ***''Dragon Rebirth'' (Twisting dragon) ***''Dragon Rush'' (Flipping release dragon) ***''Dragon Revolution'' (Pumphandle flipping release half nelson) **Reverse hurricanrana **450 splash **Back-to-belly piledriver **Springboard moonsault *'With Kota Ibushi' **'Finishing moves' ***''Golden Shower'' (Simultaneous 450 splashes from the same turnbuckle) *'Tag teams and stables' **Golden Lovers with Kota Ibushi **The Experience with Chris Stevens, Donny DiCaprio, Jackie Lee, Scott Justice and Will Damon **'Bullet Club' *'Nicknames' *"Canadian X" **"The Destiny Flower" **"King of the Anywhere Match" **"The Master of the Dark Hadou" **"The Cornerstone" **'"The Cleaner"' *'Entrance themes' **"Attenzione" by Flashrider (JAPW) **"Dr. Wily I (Mega Man 20th Anniversary Techno Version)" by Ogeretsu Kun, Manami Ietel and Yuukichan's Papa (DDT) **"Dr. Wily Stage 1 – Omegaman Mix" by Rock-Men (DDT) **"Shot'Em" by QBrick (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Canadian Wrestling's Elite' **CWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Danny Duggan **CWE Tag Team Championship Tournament (2010) – with Danny Duggan *'Canadian Wrestling Federation' **CWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Gota Ihashi and Kota Ibushi (1), and Daisuke Sasaki and Kota Ibushi (1) **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kota Ibushi (2) and Michael Nakazawa (1) **Nihonkai Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mr. #6 and Riho **King of DDT (2012) **Best Match Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 *'Japan Indy Grand Prix' **Best Bout Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Main Stream Wrestling' **Canadian Unified Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Canadian X Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kota Ibushi **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time, current) *'Premier Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **PCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rawskillz (1) and Chris Stevens (1) **Premier Cup (2005, 2007) **Best Finishing Move of the Year (2009) Hadouken **Best Finishing Move of the Year (2010–2011) Croyt's Wrath **Best Mic Skills (2009–2011)104 **Best News of the Year (2009) Omega captures IWGP gold **Best News of the Year (2010) Omega Becomes Hottest Indy Sensation in the World **Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Mike Angels **Feud of the Year (2010) with The Experience vs. Antonio Scorpio Jr. **Feud of the Year (2011) with The Experience vs. Will Damon **Funniest Moment of the Year (2008–2009) Omega's Invisible Props **Funniest Moment of the Year (2011) Omega Forces Chad Tatum to Suck Rope **Maneuver of the Year (2011) Super Croyt's Wrath with Chris Stevens **Match of the Year (2002) vs. Mentallo **Match of the Year (2003) vs. Robby Royce **Match of the Year (2005) vs. Rawskillz **Match of the Year (2006) vs. A.J. Styles **Match of the Year (2008) vs. Mike Angels **Match of the Year (2010) vs. Davey Richards **Match of the Year (2011) vs. Antonio Scorpio Jr. **Most Likely to Make it in 2009 **Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2003, 2006–2011) **Most Shocking Moment of the Year (2005) Omega signs WWE contract **Most Shocking Moment of the Year (2006) Omega returns from WWE to challenge A.J. Styles **Tag Team of the Year (2011) – with Chris Stevens **Wrestler of the Year (2003, 2007–2011) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time) **Battle of Los Angeles (2009) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #85 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Tokyo Sports' **Best Bout Award (2010) with Kota Ibushi vs. Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi (NJPW, October 11) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile